


It's Worse When You Care

by WhisperedWords12



Series: winner's choice [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boston Bruins, Bottom!Max, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Winner's Choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: Max didn't expect to get called on tonight, but he never says no. Even when the person requesting him is Chara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the currently trending "Winner's Choice" prompt, wow????? (yes, thank you god.)
> 
> As always, this is a work of fiction.

“Why did you ask for me?” Max bit out, his posture stiff as he made his way down the hall.

Chara turned, arching an eyebrow. “Nice to see you too,” he said smoothly.

Max stopped a good distance away, wanting the space between them while he was allowed it. “No it is not _nice_ to see you. We had a deal.” He bit out.

Chara looked at him evenly, not humoring him a reply.

Max bit his lip against anything else he was going to spit out at Chara. Ultimately he had no choice in the matter. He hated getting chosen, especially at home. Never mind that the person choosing him was his rival.

Worst of all Max hadn’t expected it. He thought they had come to an agreement over this.

"Was it something I did?" Max asked between grit teeth.

Chara shrugged, "You lost the game."

It took all of Max's will power to not snap at him, to just follow beside Chara as he was led back towards the visiting team's locker room. He even kept quiet when Chara put a hand on his lower back to guide him.

Chara pushed the locker room door open, revealing a number of Bruins in various stages on undress.

Max's heart sank, filled with worry that this would be some kind of group fuck. It wasn't against NHL rules. Organizations as old as the Habs didn't allow their players to do it, but that might not extend to a team like the Bruins. Everything about them seemed crude.

A couple of the boys cat called after him. Some of the classier players like Bergeron shook his hand and told him good game. None of it eased Max’s anxiety.

Chara led Max to his stall and gestured for him to sit. He did so wordlessly, waiting for further instruction.

His eyes flicked around the room, looking for clues as to what was about to happen.

Everyone seemed relaxed. No one was eyeballing him. Maybe it was just Chara's night with him.

Max folded in on himself just a bit. He really hoped not. The intimacy of being with just one person would be far worse than the humiliation of being passed around.

Chara shrugged out of some more equipment. He towered over Max, standing much closer than he needed to. As intimidating as it had seemed at first, his presence became almost welcome. It created a barrier between Max and the rest of the team.

"Did you shower?" Chara asked, his voice low.

Max nodded. He had showered and was back in his game day suit. The last thing he expected was to get called in tonight. Marchand had taken to calling on Gally, especially after the IIHF Championship. If Chara was asking for Max, it was for a reason.

Chara turned and called to one of his teammates, speaking in a language Max couldn’t understand. The kid nodded and hurried off, still in his shorts and kneepads.

Chara was still in most of his gear. Max kept his eyes down, mistakenly assuming watching Chara pull of layers of equipment would be the safest place to turn his focus. He was wrong. The process was oddly sensual. Chara’s long fingers deftly pry apart Velcro, working apart knots to remove various pieces of equipment. Max had felt first hand what those hands could do, how easily they could build you up or tear you down.

Max flushed, ducking his head to look at the floor instead.

Maybe Chara noticed because he reached out, squeezing the back of Max’s neck reassuringly.

Max jumped, biting his lip against any sounds that threatened to betray how fucking good it felt.

Chara’s thumb began working gentle circles into the skin there, pausing as he looked around. The numbers in the room were starting to dwindle, but not to a number that would make Max comfortable.

The kid Chara had called earlier suddenly appeared at his elbow, unloading an armful of things. Max was thankful. It allowed him a moment to breath and regain his composure.

Chara thanked him. The kid nodded and ran off.

Chara handed Max a water bottle from the pile and an orange. Max accepted them wordlessly.

“I’m going to shower,” Chara said. “Stay here. No one will bother you.”

“Okay,” Max said. He didn’t even try to hide the relief he felt.

If Chara noticed, he said nothing.

Once alone, Max cracked open the bottle, if only to have something to do. He didn’t like having his mind wondering and hands idle. The waiting was as bad as the tension in the room between them.

He sighed. He could have said no. He knew the rules, but he wasn’t going to do that to his team. He knew how it would look if he sent an assistant or someone else in his place.

The Canadiens tried to keep it clean. On most teams, there was usually someone that would be willing to be chosen.

When they played Nashville, Carey wanted to see PK. Shaw wanted to go on the night that they lost to Chicago. Even Galchenyuk had volunteered against the Devils.

They made sure that each player got a chance and that everyone was respected, coming or going. It wasn’t like that everywhere, but they went when they were called on. Even when they drew the short straw.

Chara reappeared as the last of the players were packing up, a towel wrapped securely around his waist.

Max set the water down, waiting.

Chara looked him over. “Take the suit off. Leave the underwear on.”

Max stood, his heart in his throat. By the time he was stripped and his suit was hung on a hanger a stall over, it was just the two of them in the room.

They were standing close—too close—but they would only get closer from here.

Chara took both of Max’s wrists carefully in his hands, turning them over. “Can I tie these?” he asked.

“Sure,” Max said. His voice came out low and rough. He swallowed and tried again. “Yes.”

Chara reached up into his stall, pulling out a length of rope, lube and a packet of condoms. He turned to sit in his stall, pulling Max down to straddle his thighs. There wasn’t much separating them. Max could feel the outline of Chara’s cock nudging up against his ass.

Chara focused on Max’s hands, asking the occasional question concerning tightness before really taking his time tying Max’s wrists together expertly.

Max had been in this type of situation once before. That had been the last time that Chara had chosen him. The next day Max had put in an official request to be exempt from such calls. That request had expired, but it had become an unspoken courtesy.

Until today, it seemed.

Max had forgotten how much he enjoyed being tied up. There wasn’t much opportunity with his current lifestyle, especially after becoming captain.

Chara paused in his knot-tying, slipping a hand down to grip Max’s hips, pulling him closer.

Max made a small noise, but not of protest.

Chara murmured an apology, returning to his work.

Under Max, Chara was definitely firming up. Max wasn’t anywhere close, his anxiety towards the unknown clouding his mind, but the knot-work proved to be more reassuring than one might have expected.

When Chara finished, he leaned back to look over his work. Max’s hands were bound in an intricate pattern of carefully crisscrossing knots.

Max’s breath caught as Chara leaned forward, sliding a hand down Max’s back and down into his briefs, cupping his ass.

“When was the last time you got fucked?” Chara asked, fingers sliding down to circle his rim.

Max’s hips twitched as Chara’s thumb pushed gently against the sensitive skin there. “It’s been a while,” Max admitted a little breathlessly.

Chara hummed and grabbed the bottle of lube, working some in his hands to warm it up.

“You’re serious about this,” Max said, watching.

Chara gave him an even look. “You could have said no.”

“You knew I wouldn’t.”

Chara said nothing.

Max stifled a gasp when the first finger slid in. He always forgot just how much he liked it, the feeling of having something inside of him.

Max lifted himself up, offering Chara a better angle and giving himself more leverage. Despite wanted to have Max’s hand tied, Chara rarely enforced any strict rules. Max knew how this worked by now. Max was mostly free to do what he wanted. If Chara didn’t like it, he would say so.

Max looped his arms around Chara’s neck, scooting his hips forward to rub against Chara’s stomach. He could feel Chara’s breath tickling his collarbone, breathing still surprisingly even as he worked a careful finger into Max.

Maybe he had just gotten lucky, but Max had never met a player who’d half-assed it. Rumors circulated so quickly in their league and you didn’t want your guy to be mistreated the next time, so people tended to the whole “winner’s choice” thing seriously. That and if you had come out on top, you wanted to show why you were the winner by putting in your best efforts.

That didn’t mean Max hated any less how considerate Chara was being, moaning as another finger was added. Chara had probably worked out all the details beforehand. Careful planning implied caring, and there was no part of Max that wanted that. He wanted it rough and fast, finished and done. He knew that wasn’t what he was getting tonight.

Max gritted his teeth. "Why now?" He asked, trying to distract himself.

"You know why."

Max grunted. He probably did. He'd heard the same rumors as everyone else. Players got old, their reputations wavered.

"So if you're just doing this to get people talking, why didn't you just take me out to dinner and lie about it like a normal person?"

Chara shook his head. "Routine."

Max sighed but he could appreciate that.

Chara's long fingers brushed Max's prostate, eliciting a moan.

Chara chuckled, kissing his collarbone.

Max huffed. "There’s something else you could be doing with that mouth," he said.

Chara laughed but complied. His tongue circled Max's nipple before taking it into his mouth.

Max sighed, arching into it. It was a challenge, but he managed to fist a hand in Chara's hair, tugging.

The hand that had been rooted in Max's hip slid up to cup his ribs, pulling him closer. Chara worked a third finger in. Max knew it wouldn’t be enough, but he was finally starting to get hard, rubbing himself lazily against Chara.

"You can do some work too," Chara mused, pulling off to give attention to Max’s other nipple.

Max smiled, rolling his eyes. "You called me in here to restore your reputation as someone not to be fucked with. You're the one who should be thanking me."

He leaned back, looking up at Max. "Or I could do what everyone expects me to do."

"You won't," Max said. His fingers were no longer tugging, but running through Chara's hair.

Chara grunted and gingerly worked in a forth finger, returning to Max's nipple.

Max was right though. Chara had a reputation of being aggressive on the ice but—as much as it pained him to admit—an all around kind person off it. Apparently he had even learned languages to accommodate teammates. Max and Chara had crossed paths by being chosen before the accident that had broken Max's neck. Chara had always been a thoughtful partner.

Chara liked to be in control and Max liked to push boundaries. It was a combination that saw them tangled together often. Max usually ended up on the bottom. It didn’t bother him though. It allowed him to feel his own sense of control, knowing that there was someone capable of making sure he didn’t lose himself. After the accident, Max had stopped seeing it as fun, leading to his placement of the request. That had been a while ago.

It felt as though Chara was making up for lost time. He was being just thoughtful and gentle enough that Max felt safe to be tied up and to push boundaries, but also providing enough reminders to Max to show who was really in charge. He tugged on his wrists, allowing himself to feel the strength of those constraints.

Suddenly Max was moaning again for a difference reason.

Chara slowly pulled his fingers out one by one, gripping Max by the hips to slide him down his lap. He reached down and peeled back his towel.

Max shuddered. He'd seen Chara naked before, but maybe part of him had forgotten.

"Do you want to taste it first?" Chara asked.

Part of Max wanted to saw yes. A larger part was immensely prideful. He shook his head.

Chara nodded and handed Max the lube bottle.

Max accepted it.

Since Chara had been so considerate, Max could only return the favor. The restraints made it awkward, but he managed to warm the lube up in his hands before taking Chara in both hands, giving him a testing stroke.

Chara groaned. His hands slid up Max’s thighs, fingers playing with the edges of his briefs.

The way his hands were tied, it only made sense to stroke Chara with both hands. That and because of how long he was.

Max wasn't exactly sure what the goal here was, jerking Chara off or lubing him up, but he made sure to do both well. Chara only corrected him once, slowing Max down, before leaning back to watch. His eyes weren’t focused on Max’s hands though, but on his face. Max knew a flush was spreading under the attention.

"Can I start choosing you again?" Chara asked softly.

Max huffed. Whereas the usual hand job was all wrist, the way Max was tied didn't provide him that luxury. "Nothing stopped you from asking tonight."

Chara shrugged, "Only need to do it once to get a reaction. But would you like to do this again?" Max couldn't figure out how Chara got his voice to stay so steady.

Max saw Chara seemed to want a real answer.

"I don't know," Max said honestly.

Chara hummed, "I'm going to remind you why you should."

Max's breath hitched as he was dragged up, Chara stripping him of his underwear in one smooth motion.

Max was spun around, his bound hands lifted to be hooked onto a hanger at the back of the stall. The position left him vulnerable, his ass sticking out into the dressing room, on his tippy toes to keep from slipping. He shifted to rest a knee on the bench, a little more comfortable now. With the way his blush spread down his neck and to his chest, he was almost thankful to be facing the wall. In one swift movement, Max’s world was narrowed to the three walls of the stall—Chara’s stall—and their bodies.

Chara ran his hand admiringly down Max's ass, stopping to grab a handful. Max moaned, ducking his head to lean against the cool wall. Chara must have crouched because next thing he knew there were teeth on his ass, making Max yelp.

He'd always known that Chara was thorough, but what Max didn't know was that he was this good with his mouth. The position Max had originally found to be uncomfortable and exposing now allowed for Chara to get deeper, spreading him with two fingers to really fuck him with his tongue.

Max tried pushing himself back onto Chara but his constraints prevented any more movement. He got another nip on the ass for his troubles, but Chara didn't stop. Max tried not squirm after that, his muscles straining at the effort.

It wasn't enough though. Maybe Chara knew what he was doing because he reached down, hand cupping Max's balls.

Max whimpered, body shaking and exhausted from the stimulation. There didn’t seem to be an end in sight. "Can you just get on with it?" He demanded. His voice wasn't as strong as he had hoped in would be. If anything, he sounded incredibly needy.

Chara ignored him, licking in a little deeper.

"Please," Max said. At this point, he probably wasn't beneath begging but he'd really rather not.

Chara hummed and pulled back. Fingers gently prodded at his hole. Max was dripping precome, being left to hang untouched and desperate.

Chara reached out to grab the lube, reapplying. Max's limbs trembled with exhaustion as a condom wrapper was opened.

After what felt like forever, something familiar pressed up against his hole.

Max moaned and tried to push back onto it.

Chara tsked at him and pulled back, waiting.

Max settled his hips, biting his lip against the need to push back as Chara's cock returned.

Max moaned as the head slipped in, shuddering. A hand ran along his ribs reassuringly while the other kept him in place.

Chara was always quiet as he worked, only allowing sounds as he pushed himself in slowly.

Max was embarrassingly the loud one, whimpering and muttering nonsense as Chara took his time bottoming out inside him, giving Max a moment to settle.

When Max squirmed again, Chara's finger's clamped down on him. "You’re tight, Max. Take a moment to adjust." he said, breathing and tone controlled.

Max nodded, head ducked trying to get control over his racing pulse. Chara still didn’t have a hand on his cock, and Max couldn't even touch on himself with his wrists suspended in the air.

"Can you please fucking touch me?" Max asked. He'd tried to sound composed to match Chara but failed miserably, coming off breathless.

Chara chuckled. "I seemed to remember you come pretty quickly once someone starts jerking you off."

Max cursed. He tried shifting his hips again, needing friction.

Chara must have been pretty desperate for it too because instead of holding Max down, he met him halfway.

Max's hips snapped as Chara hit him deep, brushing along his walls just right.

It didn’t take long after that. Chara hitched up a knee to rest next to Max's on the bench, getting a better angle. One hand dug into Max’s hip, the other bracing against the wall as Chara fucked into him, his thrusts long and perfect.

Max moaned, able to do little more than take it, his body exhausted. Maybe this was how Chara liked him, complacent and desperate.

Max only knew Chara was close to coming because finally— _finally_ —he took Max's cock in his hand and began stroking him, quickly to match the uneven snapping of his hips.

Chara came first, biting at Max's shoulder as he did. Chara's hand tightened just a tiny bit around Max as he came, pushing Max over the edge. Max came against the wall, back arching. The room was surprisingly silent as they panted through it, clinging to each other in the comedown.

Or at least Chara did. Max's hands were still uselessly attached above his head.

Chara reached up, unhooking Max's hands and catching him as he stumbled. Maybe that was the most embarrassing part for Max. After the high of the fuck had worn off, he realized just how dependant he was on Chara, especially with his hands bound together as they were. 

Chara helped guide Max down onto the bench, kneeling in front of him. Max was able to support himself once sitting, letting Chara take his hands to undo the intricate knots.

They could have cut the rope, but Max had always liked this part.

"You okay?" Chara asked quietly, eyes on his work.

Max nodded, flexing his fingers as one hand came loose.

When the second one came free, Chara took both of Max's hands in his, massaging the skin there. The lines left by the rope lessened, but didn't fade completely.

Chara frowned. "There might be a bruise here," he murmured, running his fingers along the underside of Max's left wrist.

Max didn't ask him how he knew but trusted Chara's experience. There were rumours that he did this stuff for his teammates occasionally. 

Max pulled his hands back, running his fingers along the spot Chara had indicated. It was a little pink. "That's okay," Max said.

"Worth it?" Chara asked, his smile thin.

"Maybe," Max admitted, eyes on his wrist.

Chara hummed. "Try drinking some water please."

Max sighed, feeling around blindly for the water bottle.

Chara handed it to him patiently.

Max grunted in thanks.

They were silent as he drank.

Chara watched him carefully. “What’s the worst part for you?” he asked quietly.

Max looked down at the bottle cap in his hands, turning it over. The marks that had been left by the rope stood out against his pale skin.

Max sighed. “I don’t know.”

Chara hummed, not pushing.

The response irritated him, because it was the perfect example of what the worst part was for him.

“It’s just…everything.” Max tried. “You tie me up and fuck me properly.” He frowned. “It messes with my head.”

“I barely tied you up.”

It didn’t feel like Chara understood. Maybe it wasn’t something he could understand because he wasn’t trying to be considerate. Max wanted to hate him because he was supposed to. Then shit like this happened.

“Never mind,” Max mumbled.

Chara cocked his head, looking Max over. It made him immensely uncomfortable.

Max forced a smile, trying to change the subject. "Let's not make this a thing. I know Gally still likes being tortured by Marchand."

Chara pushed himself to his feet. "I've seen the scratch marks. It's the other way around."

Max chuckled, allowing himself to be helped up. "He's just holding on. Marchand leaves hickeys, anyone with eyes knows who's in charge there."

Chara hummed, gesturing towards the showers. Max felt a bit a pride that he didn't need to be supported as he walked over, Chara close behind.

They shared a shower. It was only for convenience, Max needed help washing himself out properly and Chara's fingers were perfect.

If Max came again, panting heavily against Chara’s shoulder with three fingers inside his ass and a hand on his dick, it was really no one else’s business but his own.

[end]


End file.
